


His Guardian Angel

by MyDemonHides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Original Character, Blood and Gore, Castiel is like a brother to original character, F/M, Gore, Injury, Original Character(s), Pain, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemonHides/pseuds/MyDemonHides
Summary: After a hunt, Dean had found another hand mark, almost like the one Castiel had given him, but this one was on his chest and was right above his heart. The hand size was smaller than Castiel's, and seemed more frail.While he was checking the mark out in the mirror, he suddenly felt a presence behind him. When he looked behind him, his forest green eyes widen at the sight of the female before him."Hello Dean. I'm your Guardian Angel."





	1. 💫Prologue💫

The hunt was going to be simple, find a nest of vampires then cut off their heads. At least, that's what Sam and Dean had thought.

While fighting the vampires, Sam and Dean had become surrounded, clearly outnumbered. The two brothers fought off however many they could, the sound of a blade slicing through skin soon filled the air. Dean had just turned around when he saw a vampire charging at him, he wouldn't have time to react and Sam was too busy fighting his own battle.

Suddenly, the dark blonde-headed male was pushed by an unseen force, a stinging pain erupting on the skin of his chest above his heart. A bright light filled the room, revealing the dead corpses of all the vampires once it vanished.

Sam and Dean stare at each other for a few seconds before heading back to the motel they were staying in for the time being. Sam was cleaning Dean of any wounds before freezing in his place, "Dean?"

His forest green eyes look up at his younger brother, before looking down at where Sam's eyes were trained. There he found a handprint, it seemed to be a female's judging by the size. Dean immediately stands up and heads to the mirror, looking at the scar on his chest, "What the hell?" He mutters under his breath.

A strong wind could be felt by the two brothers, both turning around to face the creature who could've caused it. But instead of finding Castiel, there stood a woman with dark red hair, a few strands covering her teal right eye. Seconds seem like minutes before the mysterious woman finally speaks,

"Hello Dean. My name is Lailah, I'm your Guardian Angel."


	2. 💫Chapter One💫

"My... My what?"

The woman begins to walk towards the older Winchester, her eyes trained on his forest green ones, "Dean. You are not deaf. You know what I said." Her voice was soft, almost not being heard by the two shocked Winchester's.

Dean felt himself beginning to back up as he realized how close the stranger had gotten, before he gains his senses, pulling his gun out of his back pocket. This causes Sam to do the same.

The red-haired woman shakes her head, a bubbly giggle escaping her lips, "Dean. Sam. Please put your guns away. I have no reason to harm the man I was destined to protect." Her voice had raised from the last time she spoke, allowing the boys to hear her voice clearly.

Sam tilts his head slightly in confusion, slowly putting his gun back in his pocket, Dean staying in the same position with his gun trained at the woman who stood just a few feet away. "You said earlier that your Dean's Guardian Angel?"

Her turquoise hued eyes trail towards the taller, but younger, Winchester before giving a curt nod, "Yes. The Lord assigned me to watch over and protect Dean ever since he was raised from Perdition."

A scoff could be heard from the male with forest green eyes, causing the two other people in the room to look at him. Dean looks from Sam to the woman, "You can't be serious. What could you possibly do to protect me that I can't already do myself?"

"I would not test Lailah, Dean. There is a reason she was chosen to watch over you." A fourth voice joins the conversation. All eyes look in the direction of the voice to find the angel that pulled Dean out of Hell.

Lailah felt her eyes brighten at the sight of her favorite angel, "Castiel." She says while rushing over, enveloping the surprised male in a hug, "I was wondering when you'd showed up." Said Angel gently pats the top of the woman's head.

"I'm sorry I am late. I had to be sure you made it here." Lailah nods at his words before turning back to Dean, her soft smile still on her lips, even with the gun pointed straight between her eyes, "Now, would you please put the gun away, Dean?"

Small grumbles could be heard from the male as he hesitantly puts the gun away, glancing at Sam, who shrugged before sitting in one of the nearby chairs. The younger Winchester looks over at the two angels, "So, you said there was a reason why Lailah was chosen?"

Castiel nods, gently setting a hand on the red-headed female's shoulder, "Yes, I was just about to get to that," He looks from Sam to Dean, his gentle grip on the female's shoulder slightly tightening,

"She is one of the only angels to be trained under the Lord himself."


	3. 💫Chapter Two💫

"She was trained under... under God?"

Castiel nods at Sam's question, "Yes. Many of the archangels were trained under God, but what makes Lailah so different is that she is just a guardian angel." Lailah looks up at Sam and Dean, "That is true, many angels were either meant to be messengers or guardian angels, only seven were chosen to be archangels." Dean slowly nods, "So, what your saying is that you were trained to be an archangel, but you're a guardian angel?"

Lailah shakes her head, "I was not trained to be an archangel, I was only trained to be a guardian angel under God." This obviously confuses the two Winchester brothers, who look at each other before looking back at the two angels, Sam finally decides to speak up from the short silence, "I'm sorry... but that makes no sense." Lailah looks up at Sam, giving a reassuring smile, "I wish I could explain more, but I do not know God's reasoning behind his choice."

Castiel decides to step into the conversation, "Nobody truly knows why, but many believe it is because she is assigned to Dean, meaning she would eventually come in contact with many beings guardian angels are not trained to handle. She was trained for many centuries, and is quite strong compared to a few of the angels I have fought." Lailah gives a small smile at Castiel's words, she was quite ecstatic by his compliment, but mainly due to the fact that she sees him as a mentor, or more so an older brother figure.

Dean looks at Sam with a raised eyebrow before looking at Lailah, "If you are my guardian angel, why are you just now arriving? Shouldn't you have been there when I was born?" This question obviously stresses Lailah slightly as a frown easily replaced the small smile she had, "I should have been there, but something went wrong with my creation. It took much longer for me to form, but I could still see you and feel your pain..."

"Wait... 'feel' my pain?" Dean, quite rudely, interrupts the small female, "You can feel my pain?" He asks her while stepping forward slightly. The red-headed female gives a nod, "Well, that was the reason why my creation took so long, guardian angels are not meant to feel the pain of those they protect, they can only sense when they are in danger. But I am special. Each cut and bruise you have gained, so have I."

Dean almost rushed towards her once he remembered a deep cut that he gained from a mission a few days ago. He pulls the female's shirt up, noticing how she didn't react, but ignored Sam's questioning yells. He looks at her left side, where a slash was found going from the middle of her stomach and towards her pelvic bone. While Dean's had been stitched and cleaned by Sam, her's had clearly not had the proper amount of attention, and he started to wonder if she ever truly took care of the wounds.

The green eyed male orders Sam to get the medical kit from their bag as he keeps his gaze on the puffed area of skin, dried blood and pus surrounding the split open skin to reveal the muscle and tissue underneath, "Damn, do you never take care of these?" He asks while grabbing the kit from Sam, telling the angel to sit in a nearby chair while she responds, "I never found a reason to as they would disappear from my body once the one's on yours would heal completely."

The male kneels in front of her, frowning as he begins to clean what he could, reminding himself that he would need to keep an eye on it, "Well, it's not normal. You need to take care of them, unless you want them to get infected, like this one." He mutters while continuing to clean before covering it with gauze, he would need to let it clean fully before stitching it. Lailah looks at the older Winchester in front of her, wondering why one minute he was pointing a gun at her, and the next he was caring for a wound that she needn't worry about,

"Why care for myself when I have to look after you?"


End file.
